


Drunk On You

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [5]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Conversations, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, The Walk Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New Year's Eve kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts  
> Pairing: Isaac/Kate  
> Prompt: Lush

Drunk On You

Isaac smirked as he sat at his parents house. It was the yearly New Year's Eve Party and he like every year since he had been of age had drank way too much. He had always been labeled the lush in the family and sometimes like tonight he could understand why. Tonight he could understand why because he's way too many drinks was making her look appealing. He was finding himself attracted to his brother's wife.

Watching as she got up to walk into another room Isaac took a drink of his liquid courage and stood from the couch telling his own wife he'd be right back before slipping out of the room and going after her. Soon he spotted her heading out onto the back deck and he went after her.

"Want some company?" he asked once he was outside. Her back was to him so he had to chuckle when she jumped some at his words. She obviously hadn't been expecting him showing up out here.

Kate smiled some as she turned to face Isaac, "Company would be nice," she nodded and watched as Isaac came to stand beside her. She could smell the alcohol coming from him and she knew like every year he had too much to drink. She really didn't understand how Nikki could deal when he drank this much and a part of her was glad they had never worked out back in 2000 or she'd be the one dealing with his drunk ass.

"How come you are out here and not inside with Zac?" Isaac as he moved in closer to Kate. He was close enough that if he moved just right their arms would touch.

Kate rolled her eyes when he asked why she wasn't inside with Zac. Was Isaac too drunk to notice how Zac was fawning over Natalie? He had been fawning over Natalie most of the night and it had been apparent to her and she was sure anyone who was just the least bit sober would notice.

"I would be inside with my husband if he wasn't too busy fawning over Natalie," Kate whispered not sure if Isaac could hear her words. Though she figured when he scrunched up his nose that he had.

Scrunching up his nose Isaac looked at Kate, "You think Zac has the hots for Natalie?" he asked perplexed by that. How could Zac like Natalie when he was married to a woman as gorgeous as Kate was. Compared to Kate, Natalie was bland and she probably sucked in bed. Though Taylor always liked bragging.

"I don't think, I know he does," Kate sighed not sure why she was spilling this information to a drunk Isaac. "I caught them in bed together last weekend. Well they don't know I caught them but I did. He was making love to her in the bed he shares with me," she frowned as she tried to get the image out of her head but it was hard. It was hard not to remember that Zac looked happier than he ever had with her. "I just wish I could forget them being together for a few hours."

Isaac heard the last thing Kate said and he nodded, "I know the thing to make you forget," he told her before leaving to head inside. If she wanted to forget then he'd give her something to make her forget.

Watching as Isaac walked away Kate stood on the porch patiently and waited for him to come back. When he did come back she raised an eyebrow seeing the cup in his hand. "Please tell me that isn't booze?" she asked right as he handed her the cup. As she took it from him she brought it to her nose making a face at the smell. He had brought her alcohol even though he knew she didn't drink.

"That would be a lie," Isaac laughed when Kate made a face after smelling the drink. "It's the strongest alcohol my dad has in his stash in the study," he smirked feeling like a teenager again because he had stole alcohol from his dad. "It can help anyone forget anything for several hours."

"I don't drink," Kate defended as she held the cup in her hand. Though she said she didn't drink the fact that Isaac said it could make her forget for several hours made her want to take a drink. What harm could one simple drink do for her?

Isaac rolled his eyes at Kate saying she didn't drink. "One drink won't hurt you Katie," he sighed as he nudged her arm playfully. "Just do it. You may find it's not that bad and yes this is me peer pressuring you."

Laughing when Isaac said he was peer pressuring her, Kate raised the cup to her lips and took a drink from it, making a face at how awful it tasted. "This might just kill me from the taste," she laughed again before taking another drink of the alcohol. It was strong so she hoped strong meant forgetting.

"The taste isn't so good but I promise it won't kill you," Isaac smiled when Kate took a second drink then another. "I used to drink it all the time after Marit dumped me," he admitted as he thought of the blonde who had broken his heart as a teenager. The second blonde who had broken his heart. Keshet had been the first.

Kate listened as Isaac brought up Marit. Sometimes Kate hated to be reminded of the girl who had dated Isaac during the time period when Kate had her crush on him. She knew it was stupid though because they had both moved on from that time period. Isaac was married to Nikki and she was with Zac even if he was cheating with someone who was supposed to be her friend. Hell Isaac had never liked her anyway back then. He had once referred to her as a lovesick child. She had overheard that in a conversation between him and Taylor one time when she tagged along on one of Natalie's visits.

"How come you never liked me?" Kate blurted out without thinking. "I mean why did you choose Marit instead of me?"

Going silent at Kate's words Isaac felt caught off guard. He hadn't expected her to ask that and it was then he almost regretted giving her the drink. If she wasn't drinking she wouldn't be thinking of the past. "I just didn't love you like that," he answered cautiously before looking to see her take another drink from the cup in her hand. "It's not that you weren't my type or weren't gorgeous because you were. I just thought of you as a child."

Kate made a face when Isaac said he thought of her as a child. That made no sense to her because she was three years younger than him. Just three years younger. Marit had been close to that. She was two and a half years younger than Isaac was. If she had been born after November seventeenth then she would have been three years younger too.

"But Marit and I were both born in 1983," she reasoned as she turned to look at him, sitting the cup on the railing. "I guess it doesn't matter now though," she sighed as she pulled her jacket closer to her body. "I'm married to Zac and you have Nikki."

Isaac nodded his head as she said it didn't matter now. "I still find you gorgeous though even if I am with Nikki," he said as he inched closer to her. "And I think Zac is an idiot for cheating on you with Natalie."

Kate blushed some at Isaac's words, "I think you are kind of handsome and that Nikki is one lucky woman," she revealed as she felt her heartbeat a bit faster as Isaac inched closer to her. She knew she should fight it but she found herself inching closer to him as well. "If she ever screws up then you know where to find me," she whispered as she heard the countdown to the New Year begin inside.

Biting his lip as Kate inched closer to him, he took in her last words and let them sink in as he listened to the countdown inside. Right as they got to one Isaac let himself give in to the want he had been feeling all night for Kate and his lips landed on hers. He figured she'd push him away but she didn't. Instead she kissed him back even slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Letting himself enjoy the kiss Isaac moved his hands to her cheeks as he kissed Kate more. She was a good kisser better than his own wife and Isaac had to ask himself in this moment why he had never let her kiss him back when she first came into his life. If he had he might have chosen her over Marit in the end.

"Kate..." a voice trailed off making Isaac pull away from the kiss he had been sharing with Kate. Swallowing hard he forced a smile as he came face to face with Zac's shocked expression though he knew Zac would have no right in getting angry. Not when all he and Kate had done was kiss. Not when Zac was doing worse with Taylor's wife.

Kate who had been enjoying her kiss with Isaac looked at Zac after Isaac pulled away. It was when she saw her husband that she came to her senses and knew if Zac hadn't shown up when he did things could have gotten out of hand. "I'm coming," she said as she pushed past Isaac and headed towards Zac. "I needed some fresh air," she smiled hoping Zac didn't question her later about the kiss.

Isaac frowned some at how quickly Kate changed once Zac came out here. Standing in place he just watched them both walk inside before turning to look out at the back yard. Seeing her cup sitting on the rail, Isaac picked it up and finished off the alcohol. He hated himself for being pissed that Zac had ruined a perfectly good moment that could have been more. He hated himself for wanting it to be more when he was married to a lovely woman who sit inside oblivious to the whole thing.


End file.
